NUESTROS DESTINOS
by matsurisabaku9
Summary: Despues de una guerra de sangre solo quedo una familia ahora encontraran el amor lo cual descubrira el secreto que ellos no conocian por que inicio su la querra que acabo con su especie


**SERENA Y DARIEN**

**NUESTROS DESTINOS**

Rumania hace dos mil quinientos años se formaron tres clanes cada uno dirigido por una de las hijas del primer vampiro de sangre pura del mundo quinientos años después la paz termino con una guerra entre los tres clanes todo a causa de la envidia y las ganas de poder Beryl la tercera hermana ella envidiaba a Galaxia porque era más hermosa y poderosa que ella se consideraba que su clan era el más poderoso a su otra hermana Caolinet la odiaba porque estaba casada con Ziocite el hombre que ella amaba pero que nunca le hizo caso cuando termino esa sangrienta guerra solo quedo una familia de vampiros los Chiba.

**Castillo Chiba en Rumania **dos mil años después

**-Valla creo que llegue a tiempo-**

**-Diamante cariño que haces aquí –** el peli plateado suspira

-**Pues decidí. . .-** no termino de decir ya que fue interrumpido por la entrada de tres jóvenes a la sala o por lo menos es lo que parecen ya que ellos tienen más de mil años

-**Vaya que bueno que viniste pensé que no aceptaría mi invitación para venir con nosotros a Londres-**

**-Por su puesto primito tiene más de quinientos años que no voy a Londres –**

**-Darien porque lo invitaste-**Yaten pregunta molesto ya que ellos siempre discuten debido a sus personalidades

**-Yaten la universidad es muy grande no molestes a tu primo quiero que se lleven bien –** la mamá de ellos le llama la tensión

-**No te preocupes no permitiré que se estén molestando-**

**-No te preocupes Michiru tu hijo Darien sabrá poner orden a estos dos niños-**

**-Tienes razón Endimión es increíble que no puedan llevarse bien se comportan peor que niños ya ni Hotaru-**

**-Tía no me compares con estos dos que no tienen sentido común bueno hermanito que tengas buen viaje al fin me voy a librar de ti- **todos se ríen a excepción de Diamante.

**En Japón **

**-Serena estas segura que a tu tío no le molestara que nos quedemos en su casa –**

**-Por su puesto que no esa fue de idea de él cuando papa le conto se nos íbamos a rentan un departamento y vivir solas piensa que así me alejara de los muchachos- **poniendo los ojos en blanco –**Como si no conociera a papá cuando le dije que obtuve la entrada a la universidad en otro país casi me encadena a la cama para que no saliera de casa-** se ríen sus amigas por lo que les dice la rubia –**Bueno cambiemos de tema Lita Amy están listas para nuestro viaje-**

**-Por su puesto Seré mañana en la tarde estaremos en Londres no puedo creer que hayamos quedado en la misma universidad- **gran parte de que ellas hayan ingresado a la universidad en Londres fue por la ayuda de Amy para sacar buenos promedios y otra por la tía de Serena que la quería tener cerca ya que hacía años que había muerto su hermana madre de la rubia .

Londres cinco de la mañana

-**Chicas hemos llegado a la casa de mis tios –** moviendo a sus amigas en el taxi ya que vienen medio dormidas

-**Seré estas segura- **Lita tallándose los ojos y Amy bostezando

-**Chicas lo siento no me imagine que mi papa cambiara el horario de vuelo-**

**-No te preocupes así tendremos tiempo de arreglar nuestras cosas y dormir bastante antes de iniciar mañana con nuestro primer día de clases- **lita

**-Me hubiera gustado haber llegado antes para conocer bien el campus y no perdernos en nuestro primer día pero ya saben que nuestros papas casi no nos dejaron subir al avión hasta el último minuto- **Amy

**-Tienes razón- **cada una se dirige a su respectiva habitación a desempacar y acomodar sus cosas para volverse a acostar a dormir.

En la pequeña mansión Chiba comparada con el gran castillo que tienen en Rumania

-**Oye primo por que habiendo tantas universidades en el mundo escojieron esta- **

**-La verdad al principio no quería venir aquí pero Londres en una ciudad donde nos podemos mezclar sin necesidad que nadie sospeche de nosotros en las facultades nadie investiga sobre nosotros –**

**-Aunque por lo que dice Yaten los persiguen mucho las mujeres –**

**-En eso tienes razón pero es fácil alejarlas-**

**-Sabes algo curioso Hotaru fue la que me convenció de que viniera con ustedes-**

**-Acaso sabe algo que nosotros no-** cada vampiro es poderoso y con el paso de los siglos de acuerdo a su personalidad obtiene habilidades y Hotaru tiene la de sentir los cambios en las vidas de cada uno de los integrantes de su familia únicamente.

**Al otro día en la universidad**

Han pasado las primeras horas de clases en el campus las chicas están reunidas en la cafetería tomando unas galletas con un delicioso té

-**Serena no comas tan rápido te va a doler la panza-**

**-Hay Amy no me regañes y como han estado sus clases-**

**-Las mías no tan difíciles gracias a que Amy nos ayudó con ingles sino no hubiéramos entendido nada –**

**-Serena que haces aquí –** las tres voltearon asia donde proviene la voz

-**Haruka- **gritan las tres

-**Que haces aquí no estabas en Austria –**

-**A mi papá lo transfirieron a Londres hace poco tiempo por eso ingrese a esta universidad y ustedes que hacen aquí-**

**-Pues gracias a Amy y la tía de Serena estamos las tres aquí- **Lita

_**Amy va estudiar medicina Lita economía y yo derecho- **dice sonriente la rubia

-**Esa es una gran sorpresa encontrarlas aquí no voy estar sola podemos vernos seguido- **aunque Haruka es dos años mas grandes que ellas siempre se han llevado bien desde la primaria.

Ha pasado casí un mes desde que iniciaron las clases Serena sale tarde pues su maestro le dejo mas trabajo

-**Oh no voy tarde sino me apuro Lita no me va a dar del delicioso pastel que va hacer-**sale corriendo del salón va saliendo del edificio de la facultad cuando suena su celular –**Bueno-**

**-Serena puedo pedirte un favor –**

**-Si Lita dime que se te ofrece-**

**-Podrías traerme de la biblioteca el libro de economía del siglo XIII ya que estas más cerca de ahí lo que pasa es que tengo que entregar un trabajo y no me dar tiempo-**

**-No te preocupes amiga yo paso por él nos vemos en la casa adiós- **se va más tranquila hacia la biblioteca.

En la facultad de economía Lita suspira aliviada porque pudo pedirle el favor a la rubia para hacer su trabajo –**Le voy hacer unos dulces a serena para agradecerle- **piensa la castaña se encuentra al profesor Tomoe para entregarle el trabajo este le pide de favor que si puede llevar unos papeles al cubículo ciento veinte de edificio de estudios avanzados ella muy amable acepta dirigiéndose hacia allá entra al edificio busca el cubículo deja los documentos al dirigirse a la salida ve una puerta abierta la curiosidad la hace asomarse dentro del salón puede ver a un muchacho bien parecido pero lo que más le llamo la atención es la gran cantidad de papeles que tiene en el escritorio algo la impulsa a entrar

–**Oye disculpa cuanto tiempo llevas aquí- **le pregunta por curiosidad pues sabe que muchos se olvidan hasta de comer por estar estudiando

–**Todo el día- **contesta volteando a ver quién lo interrumpió encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos café y vuelve a sus papeles ella busca en su mochila saca un recipiente con comida que le iba a dar a Serena

–**Cómelos para que no te sientas mal- **ella se da la vuelta yéndose a la puerta

-**No los quiero si crees que esto te voy a invitar a salir estás loca- **ella se detiene aprieta los puños para contener el coraje que le da pero no dura mucho porque el tira el recipiente al piso regando toda la comida en un movimiento lo toma de la camisa del cuello impactándolo contra el escritorio haciendo que todos los papeles caigan por todos lados él la mira sorprendido por la rapidez de sus movimientos

-**Aquí el único tonto eres tú que te quede claro no me interés si te di la comida fue porque pensé que tenías hambre pero no te preocupes no vuelo a darte ni dirigirte la palabra- **soltando y saliendo rápido del lugar re reincorpora recogiendo los papeles en menos de un segundo

-**Creo que si soy un idiota-.**

Serena busca en los estantes el libro de Lita encontrándolo rápido se dirige con la bibliotecaria para registrarlo y salir con el

**-Señorita me podría dar ese libro lo necesito usted puede llevarse otro-** le dice un joven serena no le presta mucha atención tiene mucha hambre y solo piensa en la rebanada de pastel que se comerá cuando llegue a casa

-**Lo siento pero mi amiga lo necesita busque otro –**

-**Este es el último ya todos se los llevaron- **

**-Pues si tanto lo necesita hubiera venido más temprano por el- **ella sale de la biblioteca dejando al joven extrañado.

A media noche en la mansión Chiba

-**Como le fue –** preguntaba Diamante

-**Como siempre las mujeres no dejan de molestar- **Yaten fastidiado

-**Pues a mí me paso algo extraño estando en la biblioteca quería un libro que tenía una joven-**interrumpiendo Yaten

-**Ya sabemos usaste tu persuasión y te lo dio-**

**-Aunque no lo creas no me dio es más me ignoro- **Zafiro Yaten y Diamante lo vieron incrédulos

**-No bromes Darien no es gracioso- **Yaten

-**No es en serio utilice mi poder y no sirvió –**

**-A mí me ocurrió algo similar-**

**-Como que algo similar- Yaten**

**-Entro una joven me pregunto cuanto tiempo llevaba allí le conteste que todo el día me dio un recipiente con comida me moleste pensé que era como todas que buscan salir con nosotros –**todos asintieron- **le dije que era una tonta y tire su comida la suelo me tomo desprevenido me impacto en el escritorio dejándome claro que no le intereso-**

**-Espera un momento como que te impacto en el escritorio –**Darien

**-Eso no puede ser-**Yaten

-**Aun no puedo creer que esa chica me allá impactado si no supiera que esa chica es humana pensaría que es vampiro y lo peor de todo es que no puedo sacar esos hermoso ojos cafés de mi cabeza- **los jóvenes vampiros estaban sorprendidos por lo que les había contado el otro joven

-**Hay primito creo que ahora si te golpeo fuerte el amor- **Darien y Yaten comenzaron a reírse por la doble intención de las palabras.


End file.
